


[Free! Valentine's Exchange 2019 || One-shot] Justice for you

by bunbun_doyoung (PenguinBattler)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinBattler/pseuds/bunbun_doyoung
Summary: Hereby my part of the 'Free! Valentine's Exchange 2019' || made for: PirateHeartArt ; twitter & tumblr///After finishing their usual Monday shift, Sousuke has something to tell Rin about something that happened a while ago, leaving Rin speechless.





	[Free! Valentine's Exchange 2019 || One-shot] Justice for you

‘’Are you sure you don’t want one, Rin?’’ Sousuke grabbed another donut, this one it had a brown and yellow glace, indicating this one was filled with chocolate and banana flavor.

The two of them had just finished their shift, and as usual, they would eat and drink something at their usual donut place – even though Rin only took some coffee.

The redhead shook his head. ‘’No, I’m good. Why did you even buy a whole box? You _know_ I’m not eating them in the first place.’’

Sousuke just frowned, taking a bite of the sweet, fried dough.

‘’No way, don’t tell me you’re planning to eat them _all_ by yourself?’’ Rin inhaled, both surprised and confused. After all, Sousuke was the one that always told him to stay healthy, not just by doing sports, but also by watching what he ate.

‘’Just one won’t hurt you, Rin. I know you’re not a fan of sweets, but I picked a few that are less sweet than the others.’’ Sousuke offered, gently pushing the box towards Rin.

The other sighed, giving in.

‘’Fine.’’

After grabbing one, Rin knew it was time to get a little suspicious. He had been for their whole shift – Sousuke was less tense than usual, less rough to the criminal they just had to bring to jail. It definitely seemed as if something was wrong.

‘’Sous—‘’

The brunette cut the redhead off, ‘’Rin. I know this isn’t the best timing, but I’d like you to hear it from me first.’’

After being interrupted, Rin decided to just nod and stay quiet.

The taller officer positioned himself more comfortably in his chair, looking Rin right into his eyes. ‘’Do you remember that shooting accident a while ago? Where the shooter shot me in my shoulder?’’

Rin continued to just nod – of course he remembered. It was the only time he actually heard Sousuke cry it out from pain.

‘’Even though the removal of the bullet went well, I had one of my last check-ups a few days ago. I’m sorry for not telling you this before, Rin. But it looks like this will never heal. I have a lot of struggle doing the things I used to do. I talked this over with the chief, and we both came to the conclusion that it might be best for me to resign.’’ Sousuke explained all in one go, leaving Rin quiet for a moment.

‘’I-I see.’’

Rin looked down, trying to focus himself on what would be the best thing to use as a response.

‘’It’s not like everything will go bad from now on, Rin. I’ll just choose a different job, that’s all.’’ Sousuke managed to stay positive. He would definitely miss their ‘ _missions_ ’ together, and ending up in the donut shop like now.

‘’I know, Sousuke. But I also know how much you love this job. Gosh, you were _so_ annoying during our police academy time. All you continued to repeat is how you wanted justice, people to pay for their crimes and make the world a better place.’’

Sousuke laughed. ‘’Says the one who just continued asking the teachers when he was finally allowed to get his own gun.’’

‘’… Touché.’’ Rin groaned a little as he took a sip of his coffee, facing back at Sousuke.

‘’So… What now? I mean, what are your plans?’’ Rin asked.

Sousuke shrugged a little. ‘’I don’t know. First I need to move out of my apartment and search for a new one since my budget will lower gradually after my last pay.’’ The brunette sighed.

‘’Move in with me, then. I would love to get myself a maid to clean everything.’’ Rin teased.

‘’Cleaning my ass, you really need to get yourself more organized,’’ Sousuke complained, followed by a laughter of both males.

‘’Seriously, though. Even if my apartment isn’t as big as yours, it’s definitely big enough for two people. Especially if we split the rent in two, right? It will be affordable for you.’’ The redhead looked away a little. ‘’And we wouldn’t have to cut short on our time together, you know? I mean my days will definitely be boring now.’’

A pleasant smile appeared on Sousuke’s face, even if it was a small one Rin knew how delighted the other was with the offer.

‘’That sounds great.’’ The brunette agreed, taking a second bite of the chocolate-banana flavored donut.

‘’Heh. It will be just like the academy again.’’ Rin chuckled softly, finishing his bitter coffee in satisfaction.

‘’Yeah, except I’ve grown up. Especially compared to you.’’ Sousuke frowned, leaving Rin frozen by the sudden diss.

‘’Silence means you agree, Rin. Good to know. Maybe it’s for the best for _you_ that I’m becoming your roommate.’’ Sousuke snickered whilst Rin slightly pouted, having no idea what kind of reaction he had to give the other.

‘’You win this one.’’

_**⸞⸞⸞⸞⸞⸞** _

After the two had finished their drinks – and Sousuke managed to eat 3 out of the 9 donuts in the box, deciding to bring the rest home, the two of them went back to their car.

Rin unlocked the black and white car, allowing both of them to enter.

Since it was Monday, it was a tradition that Rin brought home Sousuke. On Friday, Sousuke would bring Rin home.

After the two got in and fastened their seatbelt, Rin turned on the engine and looked in the rear-view mirror to see if the road was clear for him to drive, he did.

The drive to Sousuke’s home was about twenty minutes, and the first five minutes were awfully quiet.

‘’Thinking of something, Sousuke?’’ The redhead broke the silence.

‘’Just… I appreciate this, Rin.’’ Sousuke mumbled a little, almost inaudible, which changed as soon as Rin glanced over at Sousuke.

‘’I appreciate you being there for me, even offering me a place to stay. You didn’t have to do that.’’

‘’Well, aside from us being colleagues, we’re also friends. You would do the same for me, so don’t think of it too much, alright? Just give me a shout if you need anything.’’ Rin responded with a smile.

Sousuke nodded. ‘’Will do. You too, though. I know you tend to… Keep things for yourself.’’ The brunette exposed.

‘’H-Hey! … Urgh, I know. I don’t want to feel like a bother. But I’ll do my best.’’ Rin gave in. Fortunately for the redhead, he could always depend on Sousuke. For some reason, Sousuke most of the time knew what was going on in Rin’s head. _The power of friendship_ was what they called it jokingly.

 

The two chattered a bit more about diverse topics, ranging from their academy times to some personal stuff, as well ask questions they’d ask another to get to know more. It was their usual thing to do during the ride home.

Once they arrived, Rin turned off the engine as he looked at Sousuke.

‘’Here we are- Ah! If you want me to help you pack when the time comes, tell me or send me a message, anything. I’ll gladly help.’’ Rin offered.

‘’Will do.’’ Sousuke snickered. ‘’Ah, Rin.’’

‘’Hm?’’

Before Rin could give a proper reply such as ‘what’s the matter’, ‘anything wrong?’, he felt the brunette’s strong arms wrapped around him. Even if the position was slightly uncomfortable, the hug itself was.

‘’S-Sousuke?’’ Rin stuttered, his cheeks’ color turning into a deep, crimson red.

‘’Thanks, Rin. Thanks for everything you do for me, as well as for the others around you.’’ Sousuke whispered.

Even if the two of them barely hugged, and never as long as they currently did, Rin didn’t seem to mind it at all. ‘’Heh, you’re the one who turned my ‘let me just hold a gun’-self into a ‘justice to the world’-self.’’ Rin chuckled.  ‘’Seriously, though. That’s what friends are for, Sousuke.’’

_And in the meantime, I’ll keep justice in town for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, as well as I'm sorry if this isn't to your liking and if the characters are out of character!
> 
> As for the other readers, please check out PirateHeartArt's art. Their arts are amazing and they deserve so much more recognition! (:  
> You can find more information of them on tumblr & twitter! ♥


End file.
